The Legacy of Spyro: The Twenty Four Immortals
by BCPowerhouse
Summary: After Spyro makes peace within the Dragon Realm, he speaks to the Chronicler in a dream. The Chronicler tells him of his place in the world, and that the Dragon Realm will face a threat that he cannot fight. He is told that the Immortals will protect the Dragon Realm from this great threat, and that it is his duty to train them to do so. This is set at the end of Halo 5.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I am back with another story. (I plan to finish this one BTW.) I was writing another story that I was going to publish once I finished it, but I was writing it on my phone, and my phone is...broken...now... The story was about 20 chapters long and 40k words at that point, and I had been working on it for over six months. Not everything was lost, but a enough of it was to discourage me from finishing it. :( Anyway, I am going to post as I write now thanks to that. Lesson learned I suppose. (Either back stuff up or post as you go.) I will not be rewriting that story BTW. Anyway (I need to focus when writing this stuff), It will be a couple of chapters before any Halo stuff comes into play, so I hope that you guys are okay with that.**

 **ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ**

Spyro and Cynder flew down to the hard ground while the Earth began to tear apart.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynder said.

"Don't be. It's over now."

"So this is it..." Cynder half stated and half asked.

"Spyro," Ignitus called, and Spyro closed his eyes to listen, "when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."

Spyro then realized what needed to be done. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go."

"Where Cynder? There will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it... I think I am meant to."

"Then I'm with you..."

Spyro then gathered all of the strength he had left and began trying to focus on pulling the world back together.

His concentration wavered for a moment when he heard Cynder whisper "I love you"

A blinding white light covered Spyro's entire field of vision despite his eyes being closed. Then, the light vanished, and darkness followed.

 **ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ**

Spyro opened his eyes, but his vision was far too blurred to make anything out. He lifted his head off of the ground he was laying on as his vision slowly cleared.

As he began to see more, Spyro began to recognize his location. He was in the dreamscape of the Chronicler.

Shakily, Spyro stood. "Chronicler. Are you there? What happened?"

"I am here...for now. You have done well Spyro. The damage done to the dragon realms by Malefor and the Destroyer has been undone." The Chronicler said from what sounded like everywhere.

"What about Cynder? Where is she?" Spyro asked as more questions began to come to mind.

"Although unconcious like you are, she is with you in the outside world."

Spyro smiled slightly.

"I have not brought you here to tell you about what is. I have brought you here to tell you what will be."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked as his natural curiosity was sparked.

"I have seen a glimpse of the future, and what I have seen frightens me. I saw slavery, war, and ruin, but it was not from the Realm of the Dragons."

Spyro thought for a moment. "If this is going on in some other realm, what does it have to do with me?"

"The war will spread to all realms, and no being will be left untouched by its destruction. In my vision, I saw the extinction of the dragon race in spite of your and Cynder's power. This war is not one that you can win alone."

Spyro gulped. Whoever was waging this war was powerful enough to wipe out the dragons; he and Cynder included. He had just saved the Dragon Realm from such a threat with the help of the Ancestors, so he wondered how he was supposed to stop something such as this unknown threat from another realm. At least he knew what to expect from Malefor.

"Do not be afraid." The Chronicler continued. "The Ancestors have known of this threat, and have brought about a new age in the wake of the realm's reformation. To understand what will be done, you must first understand what has been done."

"What do you mean? What has been done?" Spyro asked.

"You! You are a Purple Dragon. As with all things, the existance of the Purple Dragon had a beginning.

"Hundreds of generations ago, the Purple Dragons did not exist. Dragons were always one of the four Elements. During this time, Dragons separated themselves from one another, and the marriage of two dragons of different elements was forbidden.

"The child of two Fire Dragons was always a Fire Dragon, the child of two Earth Dragons was always an Earth Dragon, and so forth. Peace reigned, and all was well.

"As time passed, the four nations of the four elements began to grow hostile towards eachother, and the Dragons of each element began to feel that the other elements were inferior. A four way war broke out that wiped out most of the dragons, and brought our race to its knees. Dragons were scattered over the lands, and hostility remained in the hearts of many.

"Seeing the state of our race, the Ancestors created the Purple Dragon to be a Peacemaker. A Dragon who was not of Fire, Ice, Earth, or Electricity. His element was called Aether, but you know it as Convexivity. Through the Aether, the Purple Dragon was able to yield all of the Elements, and he was tasked with bringing Dragons of all Elements together in peace.

"When the Dragons saw that the Purple Dragon could wield all of the Elements, they began to fear and hate eachother less. Eventually, all dragons came together and established the positions of the Guardians. With one Guardian for each Element, the Guardians were unbiased. It was the duty of the Guardians to keep the peace, and the Purple Dragon's duty to make it.

"Once peace had come to the Dragon Realm, the Ancestors created the position of Chronicler to ensure that the knowlege of these positions would never be lost, and that the Purple Dragon would always have someone to train the Purple Dragon should the Guardians be unable to do so.

"When Malefor was corrupted, so too was his position as Peacemaker. Without a Peacemaker, the Guardians locked Malefor away until another Peacemaker could be found to fulfill the duty. When you came along, you fulfilled your duty, and now the Guardians must keep the peace that you have made.

"This system was designed to promote peace in the Dragon Realm; it was created to resolve conflict that comes from and is contained in the Dragon Realm. As such, it cannot withstand attack from outside of the Dragon Realm."

Spyro waited for several seconds for the Chronicler to continue, but when he did not, Spyro asked the question that he still had not heard an answer to.

"So, what do I do?"

"A new position has been created called The Immortals, and it must be filled. Your children will be tasked with defending the Dragon Realm from outside attack. It will be the task of you and your spouse to train them how to do so."

"How do I make sure that they will win the war you are talking about?" Spyro asked as he began to feel unprepared for the task ahead of him.

"Train them well," The Chroncler replied witha chuckle, "and have a bunch of kids." He jokingly added as he sent Spyro's conciousness back to his body.

Little did he know that Spyro would take the advice with absolute seriousness.

* * *

 **I do plan on finishing this Fanfic. However, I am currently working on another story. I posted the first chapter of this fanfic at the same time as the other one. The other fanfic received more views, reviews, ect... Because there seemed to be a greater demand for the other fanfic, I decided to spend my time working on that one. As soon as I finish that one, I will work on this one. After that, I have several other ideas for stories that I want to write.**


	2. Chapter 1

Cynder slowly pushed through the crowd of dragons assembled in Warfang's central plaza. For all of the creatures in the realm, this night was a night of celebration.

It was on this day, forty eight years prior, that Spark and Cynder defeated Malefor in the core of the realm. Every year since, the entire realm had celebrated their heroes and honored their fallen.

Cynder was not fond of the holiday at first. She would avoid attending the celebrations at all cost. However, when she began working with the Guardians to prepare for the event, she came to find the holiday bearable. Now that she had been helping prepare for the festivities for many years, she could not imagine letting go of the yearly tradition.

Cynder had just finished with everything that she had planned, and she was tired. After having worked non-stop for the last twelve hours, socializing was the last thing on her agenda.

Thus, Cynder pushed her way through the large crowd of dragons that were gathered in the plaza. She was in a hurry to leave the city. Soon, the Guardians would begin their speeches to remind everyone of the war and hopelessness that they had all faced only forty eight years prior.

Not only would leaving during the Guardian's speeches be rude, but Cynder was not as optimistic about the future as the Guardians would have everyone believe. She knew what the Chronicler had told Spyro on the day of Malefor's fall, and she knew that the next time conflict came to the dragon realm, her children would be called to war.

Cynder bumped into another dragon as she was making her way to the center of the party.

The dragon quickly stepped out of her way with a quick "sorry," before doing a double take.

Cynder immediately recognized the male purple dragon. "That was my fault Naphtali." She stated. "Have you seen your father?"

"Yes Ma'am. He was talking to the Guardians several minutes ago." He told Cynder. He looked just like his father, as did all of his siblings. With purple scales and golden wings, all of his siblings were easily recognizable.

"Could you go let him know that I'm leaving?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said quickly as he took a couple of steps toward the center of the plaza. "Would you mind waiting for me at the gate?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to the Guardians afterwards."

Naphtali glanced longingly towards the platform in the center of the plaza before turning back to Cynder. "I see them often enough. Keeping you company is more important."

Cynder smiled at her son. "Thank you."

"No problem." Naphtali stated before disappearing into the crowd.

Cynder laughed quietly after Naphtali was gone, and she turned to resume her trek to the south gate. She knew that he would never be able to make it back before the speeches began.

As Naphtali squirmed through the crowd, he passed another purple dragon who noticed his haste.

"Naphtali!" The other purple dragon called.

Naphtali turned to see who called him.

Naphtali saw one of his sisters waving a wing in the air and went to see what she wanted.

"What Lois?" Naphtali yelled over the droning of the crowd.

He saw Lois' mouth move, but her voice was lost among the crowd. Frustrated by the interruption, Naphtali quickly made his way to his sister.

"What is it?" Naphtali asked once he was close enough to converse with Lois.

"I just saw you walking by, and you looked like you were a little anxious. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to find dad. Have you seen him?"

"I think I saw him talking to Volteer earlier. Why do you need to see him so badly?" Lois asked.

"Mom is going home, and I need to let him know."

"Hey." Lois said to get Naphtali's attention as he began to turn away. "When is mom leaving?"

"As soon as I meet her at the south gate. Why?"

"I want to come." Lois stated, causing Naphtali to raise an eyebrow.

"Weren't you really excited about this whole thing?" Naphtali asked.

"Yeah, but the boring speeches are about to start. I think that I would rather be anywhere else for that."

"But what about after the speeches? I thought that you wanted to hang out with your friends." Naphtali countered.

"I am going with you and mom, and that is the end of it. Now, I don't want to be the one who rudely leaves in the middle of someone's speech. Do you?"

Naphtali frowned before walking off with an "whatever."

Naphtali and Lois shuffled through the crowd in an attempt to locate their father. As the pair came closer to the podium at the center of the plaza, walking room became a valuable commodity. After a significant amount of nudging and "excuse me's," they finally made it to the area where the Guardians were talking.

"Let's split up. We will find him faster." Naphtali said to Lois, who merely nodded in agreement.

As the two split up, Naphtali began his search. He quickly found his father talking with Volteer, just as Lois had said.

Naphtali made his way beside his father and nudged his side.

"I would most certainly say that she is marvellously, stupendously capable of understanding the innate complexities of the various elements that she has at her disposal. I would suggest that she is quite mature enou - I do believe that this offspring of yours has something to say to you, young Spyro." Volteer interrupted himself mid-sentence, causing Spyro to focus on his son.

"Naphtali! Is something wrong?" Spyro asked. Normally, Naphtali would have simply joined the conversation.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Naphtali asked. "Never mind. Mom is leaving soon, and she wanted me to let you know. Lois and I are going with her."

"Okay. Is that it?"

"Yes Sir."

"Thank's for telling me. Stay safe."

"Yes Sir!" Naphtali stated before turning around to try to find Lois.

"Naphtali!" Someone shouted.

Naphtali looked for the source and found it to be Gad: one of Naphtali's younger brothers.

"Did you say that you were leaving with mom?" Gad asked once he had Naphtali's attention.

"With Lois, yeah. I just have to find her." Naphtali replied.

"Mom or Lois?"

"Lois. We were looking for dad, but I don't know where she went." Naphtali explained.

"Maybe if we split up, we can find her faster." Gad suggested before wandering off into the crowd.

"No no no!" Naphtali shouted in an attempt to stop Gad from repeating Lois' blunder. However, he was too late.

"Brilliant." Naphtali muttered.

ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ

Cynder was waiting by the southern gate of Warfang. Although she doubted that Naphtali would make it back before the speeches began, she wanted to try to make good on her word.

Cynder looked up at the orange sky. The sun would set soon, and it would likely be dark by the time she got home.

Cynder turned her view back to the city. Cynder always thought that Warfang looked the most spectacular when it was basking in the warm glow of the setting sun.

Cynder caught a small amount of movement in the left corner of her eye. Old instincts kicking in, she quickly jumped back and to the right. She landed in a fighting stance and examined the source of the movement.

Upon realizing who had moved, Cynder relaxed.

"How did you get there without me seeing you?" Cynder asked as she eyed her youngest daughter, Kiera, suspiciously.

"I teleported." The purple dragon replied sarcastically.

"Very funny." Cynder said as she returned to where she had been standing before. "How did you know I was here? Or have you been waiting for an excuse to leave?"

"I saw you talking to Naphtali, so I followed him a little bit. He bumped into Lois, and I heard him say that you were leaving."

Cynder looked at her daughter with some concern. "Don't you want to stay and have some fun? Socialize with some dragons your age?"

Kiera looked up at her mother with a serious face. "I'm my own age. Does that count?"

"I really think that you might enjoy yourself if you stay." Cynder stated softly.

"How about I don't and say that I did."

Cynder sighed. Of all of their children, none of them enjoyed being alone more than Kiera. Even though she was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the fact that several seconds had gone by without either of them speaking, Cynder figured that Kiera would prefer the silence over conversion.

Minutes passed, but neither of the two spoke. Kiera seemed to be in her own world, but Cynder was frantically trying to think of something to talk about.

She had always been able to talk with her other children, but any conversation with Kiera always felt forced and unwanted.

Cynder sighed.

Several more minutes passed before Cynder noticed the distant cacophony of voices from the celebration quiet considerably. The guardians must have begun their speeches.

"Let's go. Naphtali won't be able to make it now."

Cynder turned away and exited through the south gate of Warfang. She was about to take off when she noticed something missing. She turned her head toward the oblivious Kiera who was still sitting at the gate.

"Kiera." Cynder called.

No response.

"Kiera!" She called louder.

Again, no response.

Cynder sighed again before walking back into the city.

Cynder walked up next to Kiera and gently shook her with a paw.

Kiera quickly turned to her mother.

"Hmm?" Kiera mumbled before realizing that it was time to go. "Oh. Sorry."

"You ready?" Cynder asked.

"Yes Ma'am. I was just thinking."

As the two walked, Cynder debated with herself. Should she ask what Kiera was thinking about, but have to endure the conversation that would inevitably be over her head? Or should she let it go?

In the end, Kiera made the voice for her.

"Mom?" Kiera asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Kiera thought for a moment.

"There are all of these elements that we can breathe. They are all different, and each one is unique. The only physical thing that connects them to each other is the fact that dragons can breath them. I was thinking that, because purple dragons breathe all of the elements, then if the only bond between the elements is physical, purple dragons must have something physically different about us that let's us breathe all of the elements.

"The color of our scales is the only physical difference that I could find, and the color seems to be a side effect, not a cause. Eventually, I decided that that all dragons are relatively similar physically. I think that what let's us connect to various elements has to do with the ancestors. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. The ancestors have given each dragon an element based on who they will become.

"I think that my brothers, sisters, and I were given our breaths for a greater purpose. All of the other dragons are connected to one breath, but I figured that we had to be connected to whatever causes the breaths."

Cynder took a moment to process everything that she had been told, but Kiera became impatient and skipped to the point.

"I found a new breath mom."

Cynder looked at her daughter apprehensively. "You what?"

"I think that I found out what my actual element is. It's why we can use all of the breaths. All dragons are connected to an element, and all elements are connected to my actual element. The reason why we can breathe all of the elements is because our element is what gives the other elements their power."

Cynder stared at Kiera for a moment.

Kiera, taking Cynder's silence as ignorance, gave up. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Kiera the leapt up into the sky and quickly disappeared over the trees.

Meanwhile, Cynder was left in a state of shock. Kiera, the daughter who could hardly produce a candle flame or a small spark, had figured out what the Aether was. An element Cynder had once called Convexivity.

ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ

Kiera flew down to the large stone building that she called home. According to her parents, the house was originally rather small. When it was first built, it had only three rooms and one floor. Now, after well over a dozen additions, the house sported twenty eight bedrooms, three dining areas, two kitchens, and was three stories tall.

Had such a house been planned from the start, it would have looked like a small castle. However, several new rooms had been added every year for over ten years. The constant need for expansion was originally the result of Kiera's parents' drive to ensure their children's survival in the dark days that were prophesied to come. However, as time went on, their motivation to have children changed. They discovered that they simply wanted more children. Prophecy or not.

Fourteen years after they were united until death, they had their twenty fourth, and final, child. For most creatures, the idea of having nearly two new young ones every year would have been a bad joke. For dragons, due to the fact that the egg was independent from the mother, such a concept was entirely possible. No known dragon couple in history had been recorded to have as many children as Spyro and Cynder had.

The world had viewed the couple as heroes when they saved the realm. The world had viewed them as crazy and foolish when they had as many children as they did. When the children were grown, however, the world respected the couple beyond measure. Each of Spyro and Cynder's children were intelligent, polite, social, and they were the best fighters of their generation.

Kiera was the only exception to two of the four traits. Unlike her brothers and sisters, Kiera preferred to be alone. She rarely went to a social event willingly, and she was almost always the first to leave.

Kiera was also a poor fighter. She was not naturally strong or agile, though she surpassed many of her peers through the amount of time she spent practicing.

As usual, Kiera was the first to arrive home from the celebration in Warfang, and, after entering the empty house, she went to bed. Small talk was the most exhausting activities for her, and being one of the children of the saviors of the world meant that she received a fair amount of recognition.

Several minutes after going to bed, she heard her mother walking around the house. Minutes after that, she was fast asleep.

ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ

After getting home and noticing that Kiera was not up, Cynder checked Kiera's bedroom to find that she was fast asleep. After that, she busied herself with some minor upkeep.

Cynder was debating what she should do about Kiera's statement previously that night. She was going to speak to Spyro about it for sure, but what she was going to do after that, she did not know.

Cynder was distracted from her thoughts by the sound of flapping wings outside. From the sound of it, two dragons were approaching for a hasty landing. She was right, for she heard two distinct touchdowns.

Wondering who would be in a hurry to get home at nearly midnight, Cynder began making her way to the front door. Before she got there, two of her daughters blasted through the door.

"MOM!" Abigail shouted as she followed Rebecca through the door. "We need a bed with clean sheets! Do we have any clean sheets?!"

As Abigail spoke to Cynder, Rebecca dashed of into the house.

"I'll go get some." Cynder said hurriedly before running off to a storage closet.

"Bring them in here!" Abigail called.

Abigail ran in and out of several bedrooms, grabbing pillows along the way. After she had gathered as many pillows as she could carry, she brought them to the front room of the house and dropped them in the middle of the room. As she was arranging the pillows into a makeshift bed, Cynder came back with some clean white sheets.

"What is going on?" Cynder asked as she began helping Abigail with the sheets.

"Kiera's hurt. Dad told us to come here and prepare to help."

Cynder's head shot up. Hadn't Kiera been in bed when she got home?

"Where is she?" Cynder asked as a hole began to consume her stomach.

"The Valley of Avalar. As soon as she gets some red gems, dad is going to have her brought here."

Cynder's eyes were wide, and she slowly became less helpful as she became lost in worry.

"How bad is it?" Cynder asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't know. I couldn't get a good look, and I had to come here before I could ask."

Suddenly, Rebecca dashed through the room and out of the door with a basket of red gems hanging from her mouth. Cynder snapped herself out of her worry-crippled state and began rummaging through the house for medical supplies.

With Abigail's help, Cynder amassed a significant amount of supplies before the flurry of over a dozen dragon's wings announced Kiera's arrival.

The door slammed open, and Spyro and Reuben walked in carrying a makeshift stretcher with Kiera on top. After Spyro and Reuben entered, so to did fourteen of Spyro and Cynder's offspring. As the two carried the stretcher to the improvised bed, Cynder saw the extent of her injuries.

Kiera was laying on her left side, and her right wing stuck awkwardly into the air. It appeared either dislocated, broken, or both. Cynder looked for Kiera's left wing, but quickly found a bloody numb instead. Down the right side of Kiera's neck and body, ran a line of charred scales and third degree burns.

Kiera's tail was nearly severed about a foot from the tip, and a broken rib bone was sticking out through her chest. Most of her body was covered in blood, but the minor wounds that had spilled the blood had been healed using the red gems.

Spyro and Reuben carefully transferred Kiera onto the improvised bed before handing the stretcher to a couple of the nearby boys.

"Reuben, Rebecca, Abigail, your mother, and I stay, but everyone else: OUT!" Spyro shouted to all of his children as they had begun to crowd around Kiera.

"Nobody comes in here unless I say so."

Slowly, the room began to empty until only five remained. The remaining five quickly began to dress the wounds that covered Kiera's body.

ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ

Kiera woke to the muffled sound of someone shouting. She tried to return to her slumber, but she could not sleep with the constant muffled murmurs of her many siblings downstairs.

Frustrated, Kiera got up and began making her way to the kitchen. She figured that whatever was going on downstairs would be dissipated by the time she finished a quick snack.

After walking downstairs, Kiera passed one of the hallways that led to the front room. She was surprised to see the hallway full of her many older siblings. Ignoring whatever they were doing, Kiera continued to the kitchen.

Kiera quickly found a small watermelon and grabbed it. She was planning on taking the fruit upstairs with her, but when she passed the filled hallway on her way back to her room, her curiosity was sparked.

Kiera walked about halfway down the hallway before stopping next to Naomi who seemed intensely interested in the door to the front room. She was in the back of a long line of purple dragons who were also fixated on the door.

"What kind of weird game are you guys playing?" Kiera shouted so that all of her murmuring siblings could hear.

Immediately, the hallway went silent as everyone turned their heads to stare, wide eyed, at Kiera.

Kiera cut her Watermelon in half with her claws and used her upper teeth to scrape out some of the fruit's meat. The sound of her chewing quickly filled the otherwise silent hallway of dragons.

"You guys are weird. I'm going back to bed." Kiera stated as she began to walk away.

After she had turned the corner and made it halfway up the stairs, someone shouted her name. Kiera turned to see Naomi standing at the base of the stairs.

Kiera took another bite of her watermelon before talking. "Wuh do woo want?" She asked with her mouth full.

Naomi ran up the stairs, grabbed Kiera, and dragged her down the stairs. Kiera, trying not to drop her watermelon, stumbled along with Naomi.

Naomi dragged Kiera down the hallway that led to the front room. As she was pulled along, she passed her siblings. All of them were staring at her with a strange look on their faces.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Naomi pushed open the door to the front room and pulled Kiera through. Kiera stumbled and dropped her watermelon before shooting an angry look at Naomi.

Kiera's anger immediately dissipated when she noticed the bloody, golden wing that was awkwardly jutting into the air. Her parents, Abigail, Rebecca, and Reuben were all frantically trying to treat wounds and stop bleeding.

She ran around her five family members, who were blocking her view of the rest of the injured dragon, to see which of her siblings had been hurt so badly.

Upon seeing the face of the dragon, Kiera's heart stopped. She was face to face with...herself. Kiera stared at the unconscious dragon as she tried to find a reason to believe that she was seeing things.

Spyro hardly noticed who had intruded on the quintet's affairs, only that someone had. "Did I say you could come in here?"

"No Sir." Kiera replied automatically without processing what her father had said.

"Then why are you..." Spyro looked up to see his youngest daughter standing just a few feet away. No wounds. No burns. Two wings. Perfectly fine. "...here?" He slowly finished.

As Spyro tried to comprehend what was going on, Cynder, Abigail, Rebecca, and Reuben stopped what they were doing to see what Spyro was staring at.

Kiera noticed none of this, and her father's words did not register in her head. Her brain was working hard on figuring out what was going on. In front of her laid a dragon who could have been her twin had it not been for the grievous injuries that the unconscious dragon had sustained.

Kiera gave up on trying to figure out who the injured dragon was, and turned her attention to helping. "Is there anything I can do?"

The sound of Kiera's voice snapped everyone out of their stupor.

"She needs some space." Spyro said, thinking primarily about the injured dragon in front of him. "No more than five people need to be in here, so you and Naomi need to go."

"But-"

"Go! Now! We can figure everything out later." Spyro interjected with a slightly raised voice.

Kiera nodded her head and left the room the way she came, and Naomi followed her closely.

As soon as the door closed behind Kiera and Naomi, she was met with the awkward stares of her siblings.

"I'm going back to bed." Kiera stated quietly. She kept her head down as she walked to the end of the hallway, and turned to go up the stairs.

Kiera went back to her bed, but the very thought of sleep was a joke. The sight of herself in such a state had unnerved her, and she began to feel nauseous.

ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ

A lone fire dragon briskly walked through the quiet dragon temple. He would have been fast asleep had it been a normal night. However, his night had been far from normal.

Just a few minutes prior, he had been sleeping, but his sleep was neither voluntary nor peaceful. He had been reviewing a dispute between two businesses within Warfang when he passed out. Though he had had a long day, he was nowhere near as exhausted as his three older colleagues.

He would have been concerned for his health had he passed out without significant cause, but the cause of his unconsciousness was related to neither his health nor his activities. In fact, he did not pass out so much as his consciousness was pulled from his mind.

It was for this reason that he was currently awake. He was on his way to see Terrador to bring him some good and bad news. Both the good and the bad were related to the same dragon: The Chronicler.

The fire dragon reached Terrador's room and knocked. Terrador, being the heavy sleeper he was, neither woke nor stirred at the sound.

The fire dragon knocked again, but more forcefully. Again, no sound could be heard in response.

Finally deciding to commit to his plan, the fire dragon curled his talons into a ball and pounded on the door.

Unlike the previous times, Terrador stirred. Moments later, the door opened to reveal the old dragon.

Although not as large as he had once been, Terrador was still an earth dragon. As such, he was naturally larger and stronger than other dragons.

Groggily, Terrador looked at the fire dragon who had just brought out of his peaceful slumber.

"What is it Stellaris? I trust it is important."

"I've just received a vision from the Chronicler." Stellaris stated calmly.

Terrador's eyes widened slightly upon hearing this. "And?"

"He said that something is wrong with Spyro and Cynder's youngest child. He said that we needed to see her at once." Stellaris said.

Terrador waited for a moment to see if there was anything else, but he was met with silence.

"Gather the other Guardians. We will meet at the south gate and leave once we are all there." Terrador commanded.

ǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢǢ

Half an hour after being woken from their slumbers, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and Stellaris flew silently over the forest beyond the valley of Avalar.

Stellaris would have been mildly frustrated by the slow speed of his fellow Guardians had he not been mentally preoccupied. He was mulling over the strange request that the Chronicler had made. Not that the Guardians needed to check on Spyro's daughter, but a different request that the Chronicler had made.

"Tell Spyro that I am proud of the dragon he has become, and that I am sorry that he had to rebuild what I allowed to fall apart."

Stellaris was not entirely sure what the Chronicler meant. From what he understood of the Chronicler's abilities, the Chronicler was unable to directly influence the fate of the world. He was capable only of recording knowledge and giving his wisdom.

Stellaris was shaken from his thoughts by the realization that he needed to land. Spyro and Cynder's house was soon approaching, and if he did not begin trying to land soon, he would overshoot.

Stellaris and the other Guardians descended below the treeline and landed in the front lawn of the house.

It was very late by this time, nearing two o' clock in the morning. Everyone in the house should have been asleep, but the fact that many candles were lit told the Guardians that something was indeed wrong.

As the Guardians approached the house, the metallic scent of blood began to fill the air. Terrador approached the front door first and knocked gently.

Moments later, the door opened to reveal a surprised son of Spyro. Though the Guardians spent a significant amount of time with Spyro, Cynder, and their twenty four children, they still had difficulty telling the difference between most of them.

"Master Terrador!" The purple dragon exclaimed in a whisper, attracting the attention of the other four dragons in the front room.

"Good morning." Terrador said quietly before addressing Spyro. "I have received word that something has happened to your youngest daughter."

Spyro sighed as he looked down at the broken version of his youngest daughter that was currently covered in blankets. "Kiera is just fine. It is this one that I am concerned about. Come in. All of you."

Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and lastly Stellaris walked into the living room. They quickly noticed the many blood stained cloths and the floor which was spattered with red.

"What has happened?" Terrador whispered upon seeing the covered dragon laying on an improvised bed.

"We don't know yet," Spyro answered, "we found her near the woods between here and Warfang."

Spyro turned to quietly address his oldest son, "Reuben, go get Kiera. It is time we figure out what is going on."

Reuben left with a quick "Yes Sir." and returned moments later with a tired Kiera.

Upon seeing the Guardians, Kiera perked up immediately. "Masters!" She said somewhat loudly, only to be met with a chorus of hushing noises. Kiera lowered her head and winced.

"Oops." She whispered.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, I know that some of you are wondering if this story is dead after only one chapter. I am here to tell you that it is not dead! Yay! However, I am currently working on another story, and I don't have the time to keep up with both stories at the same time. As a result, I will not be working on this story until after I finish the other story that I am working on. Sorry, but I just don't have time to do both. :( I hope you guys don't forget about this story before I start posting again!**


End file.
